User talk:Tiktaalik
Welcome Great work! Big increase in articles, and they all look very good. Say, are you interested in a sysop function? I'm the only one at the moment and you look like you've got some experience. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 17:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, until people start visiting here more commonly, it's not that big of a responsibility yet. It would rather help me out a lot, since this place indeed needs rapid enhancement. I'm guessing a good amount of editors will come a month before release, or somewhat later, when the hype is the biggest. I made the skin here, and am currently just checking out editors like you. So there you go, sysop functions. They're basically just a big enhancement for editing and maintenance. Send me a message when you need something, and I'll help you out if needed! ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 18:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, My names Raadec on screen and I'm one of the Administrators on QuakeWiki which is currently under going a rebirth. I don't know a whole lot about Red Dead Redemption, but I sure as hell is looking forward to it, looks fantastic. If you need any help then I'll be glad to lend you a hand if your looking for more Admins. QuakeWiki is my first proper work with a Wiki so I'll be happy to expand from it and help other Wikias aswell, and what better than a newish one. -- Raadec 19:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) just a question are you the moderator of this wiki? i might need some help with link posting if you could help Just a note You should remove the file code if there isn't a picture in it, you can always put it back by uploading a picture or something like that. Just looks cleaner. Once again, nice work, the article number has been doubled since you arrived! ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 12:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Just a question here. I'm interested in contributing to this wikia, and wondered if you needed any help at all. I'm new here but I got a lot of experience on the CODwikia (1500+ edits so far) and I know how things generally go by now, and was wondering if there was anything specific I could do, on top of adding new information as soon as I see it in trailers/whatever. (and patrolling for vandalism) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Solid Work Yeah, that is pretty much my Modus Operandi. But I'm just getting started. Gonna watch some more trailers for more info I guess :P Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine for the moment. Could you read over my articles and give some feedback please. I added the template to your userpage, if you don't mind. So the new members can easily see who is and is not an administrator on this wiki. (I've been making a lot of templates) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Red Dead Wiki Hi, I'm a Wikia Gaming Team helper. I was wondering whether you would be willing to expand the scope of your wiki to include the whole Red Dead series (that is, also Red Dead Revolver and any future sequels) instead of just Redemption. It would make sense in the long run, since wikis dedicated to a whole series tend to live longer than ones dedicated to just one game. If you and your fellow admins agree, we would merge the contents of the currently inactive Red Dead Revolver Wiki into this one, and move the merged wiki to reddead.wikia.com (which is, in my opinion, a handier URL than the current one), while keeping the current URL as a redirect. What do you think? If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Ausir(talk) 20:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Bad guy Yeah, I figured, you people were already doing a lot of articles. I just decided to make a bunch of small pages, add some media. But most importantly -- Nobody was doing any policy/techy stuff like the templates, the menu on the left, mediawiki, monako CSS, and the colouring of the site. Notice that I turned the yellow deadlinks into dark green? Fits in with the style well enough AND readable on a white background, like the editing backgrounds. Ah well, I hope to hear something if you think of any improvements for the policy, btw. I could add more rules, I've got a bunch in mind, but I don't think that's neccesary, we're not THAT big. Yet. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Tiktaalik, I'm an aspiring author myself curently i am writing a book called NEW ORDER. if you, or anyone else for that matter, would like to know more about it either email me at andrew.small@live.co.uk or just leave a message for me either on my talk page or in the forum and i will get back to you. By the way looking forward to the game!J.M. Gatling 19:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- WugHD Dear sysop Hey there, I know your the sysop here. Im not such an experienced writer but i have a ton of confirmed features out of a dutch magazine breaking the press embargo. Care to help me out spelling wise? Need some help with this, ill provide the info: - Random event: While walking through one of the many Settlements in RDR suddenly a lawman walked up to me asking me for help retrieving the safe of an armadillo based bank, i had the option to interfere or not i choose to help him out. After tracking the bandits down i killed them and had to take the safe back to armadillo, While taking the safe back to armadillo i was suddenly ambushed by a group of bandits seeking for revenge on their comrades. this event is rewarded with a sum of money. Found this in the magazine and dont know where to put it. -Nightwatch job/activity: Not much info onn this but this is what i got: You can also earn money by being a nightwatch on a farm and take down tresspassers and Cattle stealers( dont know the word for this one) this is ussualy done with one npc riding by your side. awarded with money if succesfull. -Random event: While Traversing the wide open plains i encountered a women alone in the plains, She asked if she could hop on and take her to town. Suddenly after driving a minute she knocks me off the horse and tries to steal it, Upon which i answered with my gun and shot her. Magazine name: Could i email this to you tik? i dont want them to have legal issues by breaking the press embargo, I actually do this alot put little pieces of information out of game magazines,previews and blogs together to get the right information. Did that on the GtaIV wiki too and people say that im good at it, its too bad my english writing skills arent that amazing so that my articles always need someone cleaning them up. hope that isnt too much trouble. -- WubHD Hey Tik Its WugHD and im very excited, Got an updated in-Game map. worked hard on it and got permission to use it here. Cheers Added some new pages, they might need some grammer check-ups, anyway there will also be coming out a new RDR video this week as been confirmed on twitter. Im out of leaks, im still adding minor pages, or update some old pages, Seems like we have to wait till another couple of magizines break the press embargo. Edit: Got awesome information about all known multiplayer titles dont know how to present it nice so i made a new page and linked it from free-roam. Categories Hi. The category system here is a little confusion. At the top, it seems to be split into the two games, which would require different sets of categories for each (Category:Redemption Weapons and Category:Revolver Weapons). Yet there are categories such as Locations, Outfits, and articles such as HUD and Weapons which make it seem like this wiki is about Redemption only, and anything about Revolver is specifically mentioned to be Revolver. Which option to you think would be better? #Have two categories for everything, one Revolver one Redemption. Of course there could also be a joint "Weapons" category to have both subcategories in. This would be best for the future if yet more games are released. #Have one category about everything, so Category:Weapons would contain every weapon from both games. You would rely on actual pages (such as Weapons in Red Dead Revolver) to find out which are in which game. This is probably the easiest to achieve (later we could split the bigger categories up), but it might be awkward to navigate. #Make everything about Redemption, so there's no need to put that into the name of every page and category (Redemption Weapons, HUD in Redemption). This would be the easiest to navigate, but if another game comes out then every category would have to be renamed to say "In Redemption". I think it's best we make a decision like this early on, whilst it's still possible to change. If we left it another month and realised the categories didn't make sense, we'd be pretty stuck! Gboyers talk 10:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) history/trivia I saw you edit that... edit, on the Bowie Knife page. I just want to say, I think it's a bad idea to make seperate "history" sections, since people will probably want to add small tidbits of information as well, which is fine, but they may not all have something to do with the game. That is why we would have trivia sections. History can only be used for historically related things, but trivia is better for general use, for different types, so that the page won't get spammed up with headers. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Protection Hi, is there any chance you could reduce the protection level on the main page to allow registered users to edit; or provide sysop rights so that I can? There are a couple of things I'd like to alter, as well as splitting it into subpages. This would allow any user to edit the text (on subpages) without breaking the structure (on the protected main page). Thanks - Gboyers talk 21:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think blocking only new and unregistered users from editing it should be enough. Ausir(talk) 21:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Partnership with RedDead.net Please see Forum:Partnership with RedDead.net‎ and tell me what you think. Ausir(talk) 23:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey tik, Doing some minor edits and new articles now, But most important i started to promote this wikia on various forums the last few days I hope that we can attract some good edittors to this wikia and make it easier to keep it up to date. Cheers, WugHD2.0 15:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hey, I'm from Germany and my English isn't so good, sorry. My question is: Can we use the pics in this wiki for the german wiki of RDR? I hope you will answer my question. Ziani15 18:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I updated the infoboxes as you can see in Recent Changes, when I saw you using a non-template infobox. Take a look at Template:Character Infobox and tell me if that would be easier to use. Change anything if you want to, and use preview to see if it doesn't screw up the format. Same for weapons and locations, but we can make more for future articles. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 19:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Springfield M1903 The m1903 will be in game, Was reading a local game mag and they kept saying how statisfying it was to make a kill with the scoped M1903 Springfield. But i havent found any screen caps of the actual ingame 1903 though, I added the article but we still have to find out if it will be actually in the game and if isnt the wrong gun the journalist wrote about. Cheers WugHD2.0 14:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Extended preview found http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/108/1086537p2.html Spoiler aler tho Tik, the first 6 hours of tory missions , Not in depth but it does summarize the first Continent, story-wise that is. Thought youd find it handy. WugHD2.0 20:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers Tik what are we suposed to do when Spoiler sensitive material is inserted in various Articles? Like create a *SPOILER* tag above? WugHD2.0 14:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) spoilers template Gimme a sec, I'm on it. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) thereifixedit. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Lots of confirmed little tidbits of info Made by various people who have Played the game, interviewed them and did research. Clicky A great document to confirm some things here on the wikia, or remove untrue items. WugHD2.0 21:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) p.s i believe its low on spoilers. ? wats with deleting my post? Thanks for the warning Im always cautious with what to add, But thanks for pointing it out. WugHD2.0 17:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Please see Forum:Achievements and tell me what you think. Thanks! Ausir(talk) 22:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC)